Distorsion
by lolyy
Summary: AU - " Je dois déjà m'occuper de ma soeur, comment pourrais-je m'occuper en plus de quelqu'un comme toi". La Révolte s'est déroulé bien avant leur naissance. Katniss la chasseuse et Peeta le demi-homme n'auraient jamais du se revoir mais un évènement fit tout basculer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games et les personnages associés ne m'appartiennent pas (même si Peeta me plairait bien)**

**Me voilà de retour dans l'univers THG pour une nouvelle histoire. Cette histoire est une AU et se déroule une vingtaine d'années après qu'une révolte est ramenée la paix dans les districts et que les Hunger Games furent arrêtés. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je m'embarque mais j'espère que ça va marcher. Voici donc le premier chapitre et s'il vous plait, si vous aimer, dites le moi, je bosse que j'aurai vraiment besoin d'encouragement pour cette histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La neige craquait sous ses pas. Il devenait alors de plus en plus difficile d'avancer et le froid avait réussi à s'immiscer dans ses bottes fourrées. Sa première idée fut de rentrer chez elle mais il fallait ramener quelque chose à manger sinon la soirée risquait d'être difficile pour sa soeur et elle.

Si elle avait été toute seule à vivre dans cette minuscule maison en bois à la lisière de la forêt, elle ne serait pas sortie ce jour là. Mais Prim était encore jeune et en pleine croissance et si on se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas nourrie, elle pouvait très bien partir vivre dans le foyer communal où les jeunes filles de son gabarit ne survivaient pas très longtemps.

Enfin, la jeune femme remarqua ce qui ressemblait à un ragondin et en une flèche, il était mort. En prenant l'animal dans ses mains, elle se rendit qu'il était comme elle: léger comme une plume et la peau sur les os. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle se pressa pour rentrer chez elle, là où l'attendait Prim, espérant probablement que sa soeur rentre en bonne santé.

Même avec ce vent puissant qui faisait voler la neige dans tous les sens, elle retrouva le chemin de chez elle et la sensation de chaleur qui la parcouru en ouvrant la porte la transperça subitement.

" Katniss ! " En voulant se lever précipitamment de la chaise où elle était assise, Prim faillit tomber sur le sol en terre battu. Sa soeur la rattrapa au bon moment, tenant toujours le ragondin dans son autre bras. " Je vais le dépecer, va prendre un bain, j'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer sur le feu." En un instant, Katniss fut entrainer dans le minuscule coin, dédié à la toilette où était installé une bassine de cuivre, datant de l'époque où leurs parents étaient encore vivants.

Elles n'avaient ni l'électricité, ni l'eau courante et l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles pouvait prier Katniss était l'espoir que les services sociaux ne viennent pas leur rendre visite. Heureusement les notes de Prim à l'école étaient bonnes et Katniss travaillait dans l'usine de médicament se trouvant dans leur district. La révolte permettant la vie qu'elles connaissaient s'étaient déroulé une vingtaine d'année auparavant, peu de temps après sa naissance. Beaucoup de pertes furent à compter et depuis ce jour une sorte de paix s'étaient installée, permettant à tout le monde de vivre correctement sans la peur d'être arrêté pour avoir franchit la barrière mais surtout sans celle de participer aux Hunger Games.

En coiffant ses cheveux, elle tenta de démêler les nombreux noeuds qui s'y trouvaient sans penser à ses pieds qui la faisait horriblement souffrir. Si cette hiver elle n'avait pas d'engelure, ce serait un miracle.

Lorsque la température de l'eau fut presque glacé, elle sortie enfin, frictionnant son corps pour garder le peu de chaleur qui avait réussi à s'immiscer. Prim apparut en un instant, un pantalon sec dans les mains et une chemise fourrée qui avait appartenu à leur père. Katniss s'emmitoufla dedans alors que l'odeur de ragout arrivait jusqu'à ses narines.

" Pas trop de problème pour enlever la peau ? " demanda t-elle à sa soeur qui était retourné devant le poêle où elles préparaient la majorité du temps leur nourriture.

" Cette pauvre bête n'avait surement rien mangé depuis des jours." Katniss savait bien que Prim détestait ça. Le fait de tuer des animaux pour se nourrir. Mais elle savait aussi que cela était essentiel pour leur survie à toutes les deux et au fil du temps, elle avait réussi à prendre sur elle tout en prenant beaucoup de soin, lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ces animaux. C'était probablement pour cette raison que Katniss avait accepté l'horrible boule de poil orange qui était en train de dormir à côté du poêle, des bouts d'os tout autour de lui. " Buttercup à déjà diné à ce que je vois." Prim ne répondit que par un sourire et si cette dernière n'avait pas autant d'affection pour cette horrible bête, Katniss l'aurait déjà noyé dans le lac un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

qqqqqq

Le dîner fut plutôt tranquille, les bruits de la ville arrivaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles même si elles étaient quelque peu excentrés. Si l'on voulait atteindre le centre ville, il fallait marcher dix bonnes minutes, en traversant toute la Veine, passer devant la Plaque et enfin arriver sur la grande place où auparavant se déroulait la Moisson. Katniss détestait passer par là pour aller à l'usine. Elle prenait alors un détour qui la rallongeait encore de dix minutes pour éviter de voir les différents marchants avec qui elle avait été scolarisée. Aucun d'entre eux ne travaillait à l'usine, la majeure partie des employés venaient de la Veine. Les marchants travaillaient dans les magasins de leurs parents jusqu'à ce que ces derniers prennent leur retraite et qu'ils désignent qui, parmi leurs enfants, deviendrait le nouveau gérant. Les autres enfants se mariaient alors dans une autre famille ou partaient chercher du travail dans les différents districts. Elle savait par exemple que son "amie" Madge ne serait jamais maire et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait trouver un mari marchant ou partir travailler dans un autre district.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " Katniss sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers ceux de sa soeur. Ils étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Madge ou que ceux de n'importe quel marchant. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment sa soeur et elle pouvaient être aussi différentes physiquement que mentalement.

" Pas grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment s'est passé ta journée au fait ? " Prim lui raconta alors ses différentes aventures de la journée, les réflexions de certaines filles de sa classe, probablement jalouse de la relation que Prim entretenait avec Rory, celui qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes des écolières. Katniss pouffa, se rappelant que quelques années auparavant, elle était dans la même situation avec le frère de ce dernier, Gale, qui était partit il y a deux ans dans le district 2 pour suivre une formation d'ingénieur militaire grâce à une bourse. Venant lui aussi de la Veine, il n'aurait jamais pensé réussir à entreprendre cela.

" Et en rentrant j'ai croisé Peeta Mellark qui m'a demandé de tes nouvelles."

Son coeur s'arrêta en un instant. Feinter qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de qui sa soeur parlait était impossible; tout le monde connaissait la famille Mellark et Peeta et elle avaient le même âge et avaient donc fait toute leur scolarité ensemble. Une foule de sentiments s'installèrent dans l'esprit de Katniss, tentant de ne pas penser à ses yeux bleus remplis de désespoir la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. " Il va bien ? " Ce furent les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Katniss. "Comme un garçon de vingt quatre ans qui travaille à plein temps dans la boulangerie familiale, il est toujours aussi séduisant."

"Prim ! Tu as … Tu as dix sept ans !" En entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Katniss se rendit compte que cela était normal: Prim était une presque une adulte et qu'elle remarque les personnes du sexe opposé ne devait pas être aussi choquant que ça. Cette dernière fixa sa soeur durant plusieurs secondes avant de pouffer de rire. " C'est bizarre, à chaque fois que j'évoque son nom, tu perds tes mots. Parti comme on est, je serai mariée avant toi." Les joues de Katniss et même le reste de son visage devinrent brûlants. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas me marier avec _ton_ Peeta."

Si elle n'était pas déjà assez rouge, une montée de chaleur apparut dans le corps de Katniss. C'était la première fois que sa soeur évoquait un garçon, autre que les Hawthorne devant elle et elle se rendit alors compte que ses brefs coups d'oeil vers le boulanger n'avaient pas du être si discret que ça.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Il doit probablement être fiancé et … je ne devrai même pas penser à ça. Si tu le recroises, dis lui que tout va bien et pars."

" Katniss …" Le ton de Prim avait perdu tout son humour et elle se leva brusquement pour s'approcher de sa soeur et l'enlacer. " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire." Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de sa soeur et une esquisse de sourire apparut sur son visage.

" Je vais aller me coucher, lis un peu si tu veux." Les seules dépenses superflus qu'elle faisait était d'acheter des livres pour Prim. La plupart du temps, les pages tombaient et la couverture était totalement élimée mais c'était probablement ce que Prim chérissait le plus au monde, après peut être Buttercup. La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Katniss se dirigea vers la chambre, la seule autre pièce de la maison avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans les draps où, malgré les quatre couvertures, elle était frigorifiée.

Parler de Peeta Mellark n'était jamais une bonne chose car le sujet apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à oublier son existence. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulés dans le passé pour qu'elle réussisse à faire une croix sur lui. Il devait maintenant la détester et elle l'acceptait totalement.

Katniss réussie à s'endormir avant que Prim ne vienne se coucher. Aucune d'entre elles ne travaillaient le lendemain et Katniss n'eu par la force de sortir du lit et de lui demander de venir se coucher. Elle préférait laisser à sa soeur, cette petite lueur de liberté et de normalité qu'elle n'avait pas le reste du temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Bon cette histoire ne semble pas vraiment vous emballer mais je vous assure que ça va s'améliorer (enfin je l'espère). S'il vous plaît, laissez un petit mot, je déteste quémander mais si je vois que ça plait, ça sera encore plus motivant.

The Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de Suzanne Collins

* * *

En voyant Primrose Everdeen passer devant lui, cet après-midi là, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il ne s'était jamais proclamé ami de Katniss Everdeen même ils s'étaient côtoyé durant toute leur scolarité. Ce fut aussi l'une des seules personnes, avec Delly et Madge, à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos lorsqu'il eu son accident.

Etrangement cet incident fut la pire chose qui lui fut jamais arrivé mais aussi la meilleure. Son père réussit enfin à s'opposer face à sa femme et elle décida de partir au moment où Rye et Bran conduisaient enfin Peeta chez le médecin le plus proche. Le district 12, n'étant pas encore occupé comme les autres d'un véritable hôpital, Peeta fut drogué et lorsque les effets furent dissipés, une douleur intense s'était installé dans sa jambe gauche. En baissant les yeux vers la partie basse de son corps, il avait vu un trou.

Il ne su même pas si il avait pleuré ou si toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans son corps avait disparut. Des visions de la scène, dans la cuisine derrière la boulangerie lui revinrent: sa mère menaçante, le couteau, sa chair brulante et la sensation que son os explosait en mille morceau. Quand son père apparut à ses côtés, ses mots ne le consolèrent pas plus.

Une infection était apparut dans les heures suivants son arrivé chez le médecin et ce dernier avait préféré coupé la jambe pour qu'elle ne risque pas de se propager. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette tempête de neige, si sa mère ne l'avait pas agresser… Trop de "si" se formaient dans son esprit lorsqu'il était seul.

Depuis maintenant sept ans ans, il tentait de vivre normalement, mais les regards des autres ne pouvaient s'effacer facilement. Il avait tenté plusieurs relations mais cela n'était jamais aller plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses. Dès que cela allait au delà, elles partaient, trouvant toutes des excuses plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Ses frères tentaient de lui remonter le moral à chaque fois, mais Peeta était maintenant sur de finir seul et étrangement, cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

Même Katniss Everdeen, l'une des seules personnes qu'il pensait sincère avec lui, s'était détourné durant leur dernière année scolaire.

" _Je dois déjà m'occuper de ma soeur, comment pourrais-je m'occuper aussi de quelqu'un comme toi. _"

Peeta avait d'abord cru qu'elle ne le pensait pas, que ses paroles n'étaient pas en accord avec les expressions de son visage, mais elle ne tenta rien et quitta le banc du parc communal sans un mot. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait pas revu. Elle ne devait venir en ville que très rarement et même Madge se déplaçait jusqu'à chez elle pour lui rendre visite.

Parfois son père ramenait quelques écureuils du marché et il savait très bien qui les avaient tués mais son nom n'était pas sorti de sa bouche depuis cet après-midi dans le parc. Excepté ce jour là où Prim s'était trouvée devant la boulangerie à regarder les gâteaux qu'il avait réalisé la veille. Les mots concernant sa soeur était sortis tout seul. Si il avait pu, il se serait mit une gifle.

Il voulait la détester, de tout son corps, de tout son être et cela commençait à marcher. Il avait juste fait une erreur en parlant à Primrose Everdeen.

qqqqqq

La famille Mellark était maintenant explosée de toute part dans la ville. Mitchell Mellark continuait de travailler à la boulangerie mais passait maintenant la majeure partie de son temps dans une petite maison prêt du lac où il pêchait le plus souvent. Bran Mellark lui, marié depuis cinq ans avait réussi à devenir responsable dans l'usine de médicament. Le vilain petit canard de la famille, Rye était partit durant presque trois ans faire le tour des districts sans un sou et vivait maintenant dans la Veine à écrire ses souvenirs de voyage.

Peeta, lui, était maintenant le gérant de la boulangerie. Il employait trois personnes mais faisait la plus grande partie du travail, lui permettant de ne penser à rien. L'une de ses employées, Johanna Mason le taquinait souvent à propos de son manque de relation avec les autres. Elle était apparut au côté de Rye, quand ce dernier était rentré et ils vivaient maintenant ensemble même si aucun des deux ne voulaient mettre d'étiquette sur leur relation. C'était la seule qui réussissait, en dehors de sa famille, à faire sourire Peeta.

" Peeta, depuis quand tu parles aux jeunettes." Johanna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il était rentré dans la boutique après son semblant de discussion avec Primrose. " La ferme Mason." Elle reculait de quelques pas, le voyant saisir le rouleau dans ses mains, même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferai rien.

" Tu comptes l'inviter au bal d'hiver ? " Il ne répondit pas et la laissa parler durant de longues minutes tout en pétrissant sa pâte. Enfin, elle se stoppa et une fois de plus, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. " Sérieusement Peeta, tu viens ? Ca sera mon premier bal d'hiver et je n'ai aucune envie que Rye me retienne lorsque je le verrai parler à ses ex petites-amies."

" Rye ne doit même pas se rappeler de leur visage " bougonna t-il en continuer de s'occuper de sa pâte.

" Merci c'est très rassurant. Allez je suis sure qu'une charmante jeune femme accepterait de venir avec toi. La petite blonde doit avoir une grande soeur."

En un instant, elle comprit que sa phrase contenait un élément essentiel pour comprendre le jeune homme. Ses sourcils se levèrent et comme un serpent, elle se plaça à côté de lui alors qu'il avait perdu tout sens de la réalité. " Cette petite a vraiment une grande soeur hein ? Je suis prête à parier que c'est la jeune fille brune de tes dessins."

Il lâcha sa pâte brusquement sur le comptoir et lança un regard noir à Johanna qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa bouche formait une expression étrange, comme celle qu'on les enfants lorsqu'ils ont fait une bêtise mais qu'ils ne veulent pas l'avouer.

" Dans tous les cas Peeta, j'aurai mes renseignements, ça serait juste plus agréable que ce soit toi qui me les donnent."

" Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? "

" Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendue parler de cette fille, Rye et Bran te taquinent constamment mais je n'ai jamais réussie à savoir le nom de cette fille sur tes dessins."

" Katniss Everdeen…"

" Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Katniss Everdeen et toi ? " Son ton s'était adoucie et Peeta sentait qu'elle voulait vraiment le mettre en confiance, même si cela lui était plutôt impossible. Il n'avait confiance en personne, même pas sa famille, alors pourquoi devrait-il l'accorder à l'"amie" de son frère ?

" Rien."

Johanna ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête et elle en savait déjà bien assez pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ses frères s'inquiétaient trop pour lui pour ne pas prendre les choses en main et elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'avancement de sa propre relation n'était pas en rapport avec le plus jeune des Mellark.

qqqqqq

Peeta se réveilla brutalement. Malgré la neige qui continuait de tomber dehors, il était en sueur et après avoir jeté un vague coup d'oeil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. La boulangerie avait beau être fermé aujourd'hui, il n'eu pu s'empêcher de se lever à cinq heures du matin et de préparer quelques pains qu'il irait distribuer dans la Veine plus tard dans la matinée. C'était une habitude installée depuis le départ de sa mère, que lui et son père tentaient de respecter impérativement chaque semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, vu la neige qui s'était formée dans la rue, il se doutait bien que son père ne pourrait pas traverser toute la ville pour venir l'aider.

En quelques minutes, il était habillé et prêt à descendre dans la boulangerie pour se mettre au travail. Il portait une vieille chemise bleu et un pantalon en velours qui commençait à s'élimer un peu trop, mais cela n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses priorités. Au contraire, habiter dans le petit logement au dessus de la boulangerie s'était révélé être un véritable avantage pour ses insomnies récurrentes.

Après deux heures de travail éreintant, il prit une rapide pause en buvant un café noir, l'un des seuls luxes qu'il osait encore se payer. La boulangerie marchait bien, si l'on pouvait dire, mais il préférait d'abord payer ses employés plutôt que lui même. Cela était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il n'ait plus assez d'argent pour finir la semaine. Vers neuf heures, il enveloppa les pains dans une caisse de bois et partit en direction de la Veine.

La neige continuait de tomber et même si sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne recula à aucun moment avant d'arriver devant la Plaque, où une bonne dizaine de personnes étaient regroupés devant.

" Monsieur Mellark ! " Deux jeunes enfants accoururent vers lui et prirent la boite dans leurs bras, le relâchant d'un poids, mais ne calmant toujours pas la douleur. Il rentra dans le bâtiment et s'installa à l'entrée où les deux jeunes avaient posé la boite. En quelques secondes, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà devant lui et il regretta que son père ne fût pas là pour l'aider.

Il ne restait plus que trois pains et un était réservé pour Sae Boui-Boui qui comme paiement le mettait dans le potage qu'elle distribuait à chaque personne qui en désirait. Soudainement, une tête blonde fit son apparition devant lui, accompagné d'un garçon ayant le physique habituel de la Veine.

" Bonjour Peeta " lança Primrose Everdeen, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peeta tenta de lui répondre mais son (léger) sourire n'était pas visible à cause de sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis une bonne semaine. Il lui tendit un pain sans rien dire et au moment où elle l'enveloppa dans son sac, un vertige le prit.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut de grands yeux bleus.


End file.
